Some Avatars Are Luckier Than Others
by DaGibzz
Summary: AU, OC, AangxHarem, ZukoxHarem, the usual. Slightly darker AU. Set directly after the original series, a large band of fire-benders still loyal to Ozai are attacking Earth-Nation caravans, drawing the attention of The Gaang. Will the fire-benders revive the old Fire-Nation, or will they be crushed under the might of the Avatar? (Gore, Language, and tasty Lemons.)


**This idea kind of just came to me in a dream. I'll continue my Naruto story but right now I gotta at least get this intro chapter out, ya know?**

**I'm not the best at making the celebrity couple names for ships in my story so I'll just mention the confirmed ones here:**

**Aang x Katara (Duh)**

**Aang x Toph (Just because she's blind doesn't mean she doesn't know how to "ROCK" Aang's world. Heh, get it? I've also loved her sooooo much throughout the original series.)**

**Aang x Lien (OC, name means lotus. She likes flowers naturally. I'll go through her appearance in the story.)**

**Sokka x Suki (another Duh)**

**Zuko x Mai (I've always liked these two)**

**Zuko x Ty Lee (Always liked her too. Of course Mai is slightly reluctant at first but she "COMES" around. Get it? ;D)**

**Zuko x 2****nd**** OC, haven't thought much about her yet. Except that she's a twin to Lien. Sorry I just love the whole twin-sister-OC thing ;3)**

**The rest are still up for debate. If you have any ideas just shoot me a PM if you'd like.**

**This story begins during the sweet, sweet kiss at the very end of the original series.**

**Also, like my other story, I'm not going to describe canon appearances. Most of you already know the original series if you're looking for a good fan fiction about it.**

**Oh, and one more thing. Toph is twelve. I know that's a little weird to write a lemon involving her, but I'm still going to do it. Besides, the entire gang has had to mature fairly quickly over the course of the original series. Only makes sense they have kids young. Yeah-Yeah, in canon they have kids at an average age, but in this AU they find that the world is a bit darker than they previously thought.**

**Alright, here we go.**

* * *

><p>Breaking apart from their kiss, Aang looked into Katara's beautiful blue eyes as his heart was beating a mile-a-minute. They were both smiling like idiots and they barely registered the door opening behind them.<p>

"Oh, uh… S-Sorry I wasn't… trying to intrude I just…" A red-faced Toph stuttered out.

"O-Oh, it's… its ok Toph… We… We were just heading inside…" An equally red-faced Katara replied. She figured Toph must have felt them hugging only after she opened the door. She didn't think Toph would initiate the plan so early either. _'Guess sometimes a girl just gets too horny to wait…' _She thought with a slight smirk.

"W-Well, do you care if I talk to twinkle-toes alone for a second?" The blind girl replied.

"No, not all! I'll go get some more tea together while you guys talk." Katara replied with a genuine smile.

"Alright, thanks Katara." Toph replied with a genuine smile as well. As soon as Katara was in between Toph and Aang, Toph gave the water-bender a quick wink. Katara softly nudged her shoulder with a low snicker and went back inside, closing the door inside her.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about, Toph?" Aang asked, hopping up to sit on the railing.

"First of all, stay on the ground so I know where you are…"

"Oh, right, sorry… Hard getting used to that…" Aang replied a bit guilty. He hopped back down to the floor and looked into Toph's dull sea-foam green eyes.

"Second of all, you remember how I can tell people's basic appearance by how they walk and their vibrations on the ground?" Toph asked the Avatar.

"Well, yeah, that's one of the first things you taught me." Aang replied, not seeing the point.

"I've been refining it recently… I can finally see what people's faces are like… I've finally started doing it subconsciously… I'm doing it right now… I can basically see again, Aang. I can't see the sky, or the moon, or the stars, or the clouds… But I can see everything on the ground for about a mile in diameter. I can finally SEE you Aang… I… I… Can finally kiss you…" Toph said softly, before grabbing Aang's collar and bringing him into a deep kiss.

Aang, being shocked stupid, returned the kiss on instinct. His mind was in a haze at how incredible the kiss felt on his lips. Subconsciously he accepted the fact that these were Toph Bei Fong's lips, no one else's. He immediately fell in love.

After a few minutes, way too short for both of them, they broke apart red-faced and panting.

"T-Toph… That… w-was… incredible…" Aang muttered, still holding the girl in his arms.

"Damn right it was. Now listen, before you flip out about Katara." Toph said, pointing a finger at Aang's nose. When Aang trailed his eyes across her beautiful pale skin, he stopped at her eyes. Eyes that were actually looking. They were looking at Aang. Actually looking. Other than Katara's beautiful blue-depths, he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. _'Damn, it might actually be a tie… No, it IS a tie…'_

"She and I have been talking… Mainly about you." Toph continued with a wink towards the bald boy. Aang's heart was physically audible at that point.

"We… We w-want to share you…" She finished, her cheeks turning to the shade of a tomato.

Remember when I told you Aang's heart was beating so loud it was audible? Well, It just skipped a beat; many of them actually.

As soon as Toph finished, the door opened revealing a red-faced Katara.

"Aang… it's true… We both fell in love with you the second you came into our lives. Toph and I have been talking and we can both see it, well mainly me…. But we can both tell you've been having a rough time dealing with these emotions right now Aang. And all we wanna do is help." Katara said softly, making her way to the other side of Aang, and putting her hands on his chest. "Avatar Aang… Do you accept our request…?" She asked, a deep red-tint coming to her cheeks.

It was a long while before Aang gave them an answer. The answer of course, was Aang putting a hand around both of their waists and giving them both a quick kiss on the lips. "Hell yes I accept!" He yelled with a thousand-watt smile, which rivaled a certain blonde-headed ninja from a different universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Mm, I like the idea of this.<strong>

**Yes, short introduction chapter, but I'll get longer as I progress through the story.**


End file.
